dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Dong Gun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Dong Gun *'Nombre:' 이동건 / Lee Dong Gun *'Nombre real:' 이동곤 / Lee Dong Gon *'Apodos:' Tío *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kang Nam, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposa /Actriz Jo Yoon Hee e hija *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Dramas *Leverage (CSTV, 2019) *Angel's Last Mission: Love (KBS2, 2019) *Where Stars Land (SBS, 2018) *Sketch (jTBC, 2018) *Seven Day Queen (KBS2, 2017) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *Hello Mr. Right (iQiyi, 2016) *Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) (Cameo, ep. 20) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Perhaps Love (TV Mnet, 2007) *Smile Again (SBS, 2006) *Stained Glass (SBS/TBS, 2004) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS, 2004) *No Chun Hyang vs. Ahn Mong Ryong (MBC, 2003) *A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Ring Ring (MBC, 2002) *Friends (MBC, 2002) *Can't Help Being Born Well! (KBS, 2001) *Three Friends (MBC, 2000) *Kwangki (KBS2, 1999/2000) Temas para Dramas *''A reum da woon sa jak'' tema para Lovers in Paris (2004) *''Friend'' tema para Stained Glass (2004) *''My Lady (Full Ver)'' tema para Forever Love (2003) *''El Dorado'' tema para Autumn Tale (2000) Películas *Encounter (2015) *Changing Partners (2007) *Love Song (2007) *Racing (2006) *My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *Family (2002) Temas para Películas *''And I Love You So'' tema para My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *''내 아름다운 그녀에게'' tema para My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) *''종이 비행기'' tema para My Boyfriend Is Type-B (2005) Programas *Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) Vídeos Musicales *Eun Hyul - Tardy Love *Position - A Day *BIGBANG - Last Farewell *Lee Hyo Ri - Don't Love Her *4Tomorrow - Tomorrow (2009) *Lee Soo Young - Forever You (2008) Discografia 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *Yoon Eun Hye - Salad Day (2008) *Drama Love Song - Love Hurt - Lady (Remix) (MBC Forever Love) (2008) *나의 바램이 저 하늘 닿기를 (Hoping my Wishes Reach Heaven) - 지금 사랑 (Love Now) (2007) *The Position - Friends (Feat. Lee Dong Gun) (2007) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad de Hanyang Departamento de Teatro y Cine. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, japonés e inglés. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Nombre Bautismal:' Emmanuel Lee *'Familia:' Hermano pequeño que falleció el 20 de marzo del 2008. *Hizo su ingreso al servicio militar el 15 de junio de 2010, y lo terminó el 28 de marzo de 2012. *Se encontraba en la misma base que Lee Jun Ki, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan, Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin. *Fue novio de la también actriz y cantante Han Ji Hye, con la cual trabajó en Sweet 18, y con la que comparte muchos trabajos publicitarios. * El 03 de Julio del 2015 se confirmo su relación con Park Ji Yeon de T-ARA. * El 02 de Febrero de 2017 se confirmó su ruptura con Park Ji Yeon. * Se informó el 26 de febrero de 2017, que mantiene una relación con la actriz Jo Yoon Hee, quien fue su co-protagonista en el drama Laurel Tree Tailors. * El 2 de mayo, se ha revelado que Lee Dong Gun y Jo Yoon Hee se han casado legalmente y que están esperando un hijo. El mismo escribió a sus fans: “Estoy escribiendo esto porque creo que todos ustedes deben ser los primeros en saber. Jo Yoon Hee y yo, quienes nos conocimos a través de un drama y nos volvimos una pareja, hemos registrado nuestro matrimonio y somos legalmente marido y mujer. Mientras nos preparábamos para casarnos, fuimos bendecidos con un niño, y estamos agradecidos y esperando ansiosamente su nacimiento. Por ahora, me concentraré en mi drama ‘Seven Day Queen’ (título tentativo), y celebraremos una boda privada con nuestra familia y conocidos una vez que haya terminado con el proyecto. No estoy seguro de cómo esta noticia será recibida por mis fans que siempre me han apoyado, pero tanto como quiero ser un mejor actor y una persona más feliz, es mi deseo el recibir la bendición de todos ustedes. Por favor, mírennos con una luz cálida. Con el fin de pagar el amor que he recibido de todos, voy a trabajar duro para convertirme en un mejor actor y un gran marido”. *El 29 de septiembre se confirmo que había celebrado una ceremonia de boda privada con su actual esposa Jo Yoon Hee. Los recién casados compartieron sus pensamientos, diciendo: “Muchas personas nos felicitaron y sentimos que no hayamos podido invitar a todos. Nos esforzaremos aun más como marido y mujer, además de como actores, para mostrar a todos los que nos han apoyado una buena imagen. Una vez más, damos las gracias a todos sinceramente”. *El 14 de diciembre, su esposa "Jo Yoon Hee dio a luz a una niña en un hospital de Seúl. La madre y la bebé están saludables, y Jo Yoon Hee se está recuperando mientras recibe bendiciones de quienes la rodean. Lee Dong Gun está celebrando este precioso momento con el resto de la familia". Enlaces *Cafe Daum *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Dong Gun.jpg Lee Dong Gun2.jpg Lee Dong Gun3.jpg Lee Dong Gun4.jpg Lee Dong Gun5.jpg Lee Dong Gun6.jpg Lee Dong Gun7.jpg Lee Dong Gun8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo